A Peck for a Prince
by LinaOso
Summary: A series of kisses leading up to Catherine and Henry's wedding. For Guest Reviewer Maya! Now finished, and you all know what that means. Thank you to everyone for reading!
1. Saying Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: For Maya, a combination of prompts: "wedding and wedding night" and a T rated story for these two. Will be a series of kisses leading up to the wedding, can be read as a supplement to First Light, but can also be read alone. Young Catherine and Henry are my favorite, I hope this is something that is to your liking!

"Milord, I have to tell you…!"

But Henry could already see the issue as soon as he opened the door.

"I understand. You all may leave."

Bobbing a quick curtsey, the hand maiden left and Henry was alone with a sleeping Catherine. Laid out across her sofa in nothing but her nightgown, Henry noticed just then how small she was. Curled in on herself in sleep, Henry tried not to linger too long on what was revealed to him. Slender ankles. Bare calves. A neckline that was rather loose and slipping down as she moved in her sleep and he could see… Henry closed his eyes. It wasn't right to look on her like that, especially when she was vulnerable to him. It wasn't right…but Henry opened his eyes anyway. The natural curve of her breast looked so soft. Rising with every breath she took, her chest lifted and Henry had to take a breath to calm himself. With her head tilted just so, Henry was able to fully appreciate her neck. Smooth skin, freckled in a few places…he couldn't help himself. Drawing a finger down from her cheek to her chin, coming to rest at the hollow of her throat when she sighed. A small smile graced her shapely mouth and Henry took his hand away.

Shaking himself, the prince looked down at what she had apparently dropped before sleeping. A small stack of papers done over in her flowing script, it seemed to be pages of French to Italian. Henry smiled. Glancing over the pages, they seemed to be from history texts that he was forced to read as a boy. He was impressed. Those books had been difficult enough in his own language. He couldn't even begin to imagine how hard they must have been trying to translate them word for word. Henry glanced down at Catherine. Her curls had tumbled over the side of the sofa, some of the locks coming to settle across her face. Tucking them back behind her ear, he placed the papers on top of the table and gave himself a moment. Slowly and as carefully as he could, Henry lifted her hands and looped them around his shoulders to the back of his neck. With an arm behind her back and another behind her knees, Henry gently stood with his lady in his arms.

Catherine began to stir and wake. "Shhh, Catherine. Everything is alright." That didn't seem to lull her back to sleep.

"Hmmm? Aughmmm?" Her eyes opened, unfocused.

He began walking the short distance to her bed. "Go back to sleep." He was thankful the blankets were already turned down.

"Henry?" She said sleepily as she was put into her bed.

He tucked her feet in underneath the blankets and covered her up. "I'm just carrying you to bed, everything is fine."

"But Henry," Her brow furrowed. "We aren't even married yet."

Henry chuckled. "No, Catherine, you just fell asleep on your sofa. Sleeping in your bed will be more comfortable."

"Hmmm? Oh." She nodded and sank a little deeper into her pillows.

"Just go to sleep now." He turned and was about to walk away before she called him back.

"Henry?" He returned to her side and bent over to hear her quiet voice.

"Yes?"

Raising herself up, Catherine gave him a sleepy little peck on the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight."

AN: AAAAAAAND that's it for this chapter. Maya, I hope you like this so far. I wanted to test the waters of "how do I write a kiss scene?" I wanted it to be sweet, but now that we know that Henry's interested, well. We all know what happens when Henry's interested in a lady. Confession time: I got the idea for this after waking from a nap and while writing, totally made weird little waking noises to try and sound out what Catherine was mumbling. Call it a part of the creative process. I thoroughly encourage making weird sounds. UP NEXT: the REAL first kiss!


	2. A Proper One

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, if I did, Henry's conflict in the show would've been the England issue and winning back the woman who stood beside him through all the humiliation he put her through.

AN: Even though this entire story is for Maya, I'd still like to dedicated this chapter officially to her because her review for the first chapter was completely and utterly adorable and I still can't handle it because I'm still just so flattered by what you said. I do hope you eventually got to sleep. Gracious. Thank you sweetheart, you made my day. Enjoy the read everybody!

Catherine smiled at Henry with the widest of smiles as he howled at her story.

"Then Sister Mary Ruth said to me in that annoyingly sing-song voice of hers, 'Your Grace, you really shouldn't be hiding squash up your sleeve _anyway'_." Henry was hit with another gale of laughter.

"Squash up the sleeve! Oh, Catherine, that's hilarious!" Taking a breath, he wiped away at the corners of his eyes. "How old were you when this happened anyway?"

"Do you promise not to laugh when I tell you?" She asked, looking sheepish.

He shook his head with a smile. "I probably can't make that promise, but you should tell me anyway."

"Thirteen."

Throwing his head back, Henry let out a roar of laughter and Catherine joined in even with her crimson cheeks.

"Henry! Stop laughing!" She swatted at his arm.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I made no promises!" He chuckled, then stopped as he realized what he had said.

A tense atmosphere settled on them as they let the endearment weigh down on them. A breeze blew by them and Catherine shivered. The two of them had gone out onto an outer terrace to get away from interested ears. This might not have been the best idea as Catherine was only dressed in an evening gown. Tugging off his jacket, Henry stepped up to her and placed the jacket around her shoulders. The residual warmth of his body chased away the chill in her skin as she put her arms through. The jacket was gigantic on her, but Henry still thought she looked very becoming. Lifting her arms up, they both giggled when they noticed how far the sleeves extended past her arms. Reaching out and folding down the sleeves for her, Henry realized just how close he was. He could count her freckles. He could see the gold in the hazel of her eyes. He could smell the scant scent of wine on her breath. She preferred her wine more watered at the table.

He was entirely too close, but it seemed as though she had no problem with it. If anything, she was leaning into his touch as he finished up her sleeves. Her little hands hung from her wrists, showcased by the huge sleeves. Catherine wiggled her fingers that were finally able to be seen. She smiled up at him and tried not to gasp. His eyes were so dark. Were his lashes longer than hers? The shadow of his beard was coming in, and she just couldn't help it. Reaching up, she took his cheek in her hand and ran her thumb across the roughness of his beard. To say Henry was shocked was an understatement. He had no clue what she was doing, but he didn't want to frighten her away. Did all girls do this? He glanced down at her as he stood frozen. Her honeyed gaze was trained on his cheek, but when she looked up at him, a cloud overcame her eyes and she dropped her hand. Taking a step back, she let out an awkward little breathy laugh.

"I'm sorry, I don't—I don't know what I was doing there."

He waved away her concern, trying to be nonchalant. "No, no it's fine, really!"

"Alright, that's good to know. Um…" She looked away to the countryside below them. "I also wanted to apologize for the other night."

"What happened the other night?" His brow furrowed at this.

She cleared her throat and tried not to stutter. "I, well…I kissed you, didn't I? Or was that a dream?"

Henry gave her a mischievous smile. "Do you often dream of kissing me?"

"What?!" Her eyes went wide and he laughed. "No, I just, I just thought I did, I mean…"

"I was only teasing you, Catherine. It was fine, I didn't mind." He assured her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't even remember what I might have said to you…"

"You just mumbled," Henry stopped and laughed at the memory. "Except for the part where you thought I was trying to bed you."

"Oh, Lord." She groaned and covered up her face with her hands. "Henry, I am so sorry, I was really tired…out of sorts, and I didn't know what I was saying!"

"I expected as much after I saw those papers you had been translating. That book is enough to put native readers to sleep. Why were you even reading that dusty old thing? Surely there were better things to read?" He leaned against the stone railing.

"I was working on expanding my vocabulary. Hearing the way that the nobles talk at council made me confused since I didn't know half of what they were saying. It seemed like a good idea." She shrugged.

"Well, I am thoroughly impressed, and if you reading that boring book is what gets me a kiss, then by all means, do read it!" He tried to laugh lightly at his joke, but Catherine just fluttered her lashes and looked away. "I'm sorry, did I offend you? Read the book if you wish, your French is already much better than most the nobles here. That is, when you don't get so excited as to slip into Italian."

She smiled a little at that. "No, it's not that. You haven't offended me…"

"Then what is it, Catherine?"

"It wasn't even a proper kiss…"

"Oh." Her cheeks had flamed up nicely.

"I mean, not that I would know, but I mean, surely you have had kisses, and I feel a sorry excuse for a…" Henry swooped down and kissed her as she had kissed him. "Henry!"

"A sorry excuse for a, what now?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Henry, you kissed me!" She exclaimed in surprise.

He just chuckled. "I thought you said that wasn't a proper kiss?"

"Well, yes, I suppose it wasn't…" She lifted a hand to where he had kissed her.

"Would you like a proper kiss?" He asked boldly, only half joking.

The silence was deafening.

Henry tried to retract it. "You don't have…"

"Yes."

That was quick. "Oh, alright."

Her eyes were wide and bright as she stared at him. She looked utterly petrified.

"Catherine, are you sure? We don't have to. I can wait until we're married if that's what you..."

She cut him off. "I want to know what it's like to be kissed."

"Oh, yes. Well. Um." Her gaze unnerved him. "You have to close your eyes." She snapped them shut. "Could you tilt your head up a little? You're much smaller than I am…"

She did so. "Is that why this jacket is so large?" The curve of her smile with her eyes closed made him smile too.

"Yes, now just relax and trust me." She seemed to freeze at the word trust. "I'm not going to hurt you, Catherine."

Her nod was frantic and he saw her take a breath. Slowly, Henry stepped up to her, toe to toe. He lifted up his left hand and reached for her waist. Catherine's gasp at this touch made him want to retract his hand, but he pressed on when she stepped a little closer. Curling his arm around her small waist, he lifted his other hand to move her hair out of the way. The locks were soft against his fingers as he pushed them behind her shoulder. Running the backs of his knuckles against her cream cheek, he took heart when she leaned a little into his touch. Her hands had come to rest against his chest, readying to push him away? He hoped she could trust him on this. Bracing himself, he placed a kiss on the opposite corner of her mouth from his first. Her mouth opened a little, about to question him, but he just smiled against her and place a kiss right next to the first. Gently placing kisses one after another, Henry slowly made his way to the center of her mouth. Stopping himself right as he was about to give her first real kiss, Henry leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I already know I'm going to love kissing you, but I hope you will feel the same about me."

Then he kissed her and Catherine couldn't breathe. Henry's lips on hers. This was beyond all she could even comprehend. He was so strong, but when his lips touched hers…the softness in his touch made her knees go weak. She clutched at his shoulders to save herself, but he had his arm around her. Bringing his other arm around her waist, he kept her on her feet. Threading his fingers through the hair that fell down her back, he slid his hand up her back and neck to cradle her head in his hand. Catherine felt like she needed all the support she could get. His kiss. His kiss was like rain after a long heat. His kiss was like seeing a shooting star. His kiss was like everything forbidden and heavenly and mysterious and needed all at once. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if this is what living really felt like. She could feel everything in this moment. His heat. His scent. The rapid beat of his heart hammering in his chest, or was that hers? Was it theirs? Did it matter? She sighed as he broke their kiss. He rested his head against hers and smiled. Catherine in his arms. She fit against his chest perfectly, like she had been meant for him to hold this entire time. Maybe she had.

AN: I think this is the longest solo chapter I have ever published, buuuuut I hope you liked it! Putting it out there, I wish I had a first kiss like this. Don't we all? *Sigh*

To smacked lover 22: Hopefully this lived up to what you were thinking? I think that Catherine and Henry in their younger years is such an interesting topic. I just keep thinking of that one line she said, "We were happy once, you know." It kills me every time along with, "We were happy in those first years, _don't_ pretend that we weren't." So many feelings from these two that they just spill out into fanfiction.

To Catherine Woods: Again, the magic sweat pants were on the entire time…Not that I take my pants off randomly? *AWKWARD FELICITY FACE* The first chapter was a total shoutout to my Jane Austen roots and all those sensibilities. I just think that it was so interesting that even a sliver of ANKLE was scandalous. I LOVE IT. I feel like it's something that Catherine would say, ya know?

To Bea: In this, I let Henry have some experience kissing, because I feel like even discounting Diane, he'd still have girls trying to kiss him, being the prince and all. This is a little step up from convent Catherine, but I think that this would be safe for her.

To Maya: Hello darling! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always, your reviews and enthusiasm for my writing make me want to write even more! Thank you so much for all of your kind words. Slow clap back at ya ;) Hopefully this piece made good on your patience.

To nainachica: Was this a little more serious for you? Hopefully it was. It's only going to escalate from here. After all, we're headed for a wedding! Thank you for reading my other pieces, that means a lot to me and thank you for reviewing! I wanted to show a progression of their relationship through kisses, and hopefully I'll be able to accomplish that.

I would like to shoutout to Bruno Mars Radio on Pandora. You knew exactly what I wanted to hear. Writing all these chapters has me breathing Cathry and really, it's gotten to the point where any song I hear is applicable to them, so yaaaaaay Pandora! If anyone has a request as to what kind of kiss you would like these two lovebirds to share, I will try and incorporate it into the story line of this work, just let me know. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


	3. In the Dark With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: Here we go with something light! Just finished with updating Late Nights and I need something a little…less heavy if you get me ;) Letting you know, I imagine this as the next kiss after the first kiss with nothing in between. I've finally gotten myself some food. Hopefully this chapter will be a little more coherent now that I'm eating. Enjoy the read!

Catherine was stunning tonight. Decked out in a deep red with gold glittering at her wrists and neck, she was beyond beauty. She was perfection. Her smile as he twirled her a little too quickly, that laugh when she took up his hand again. Catherine…Catherine was just so…_mesmerizing_. Her freely flowing curls catching the light and winking back at him as she moved. Her grace as she performed the most difficult of steps. That voice. Oh, her voice. It was sweet and savory and he couldn't get enough of it. Her hand was cool and gentle in his as they moved around the dance floor. She turned into him and he dipped her, gazing into her eyes. Eyes that were so clever and brilliant and _everything_. He couldn't handle it anymore. He just had to. Turning Catherine out, he stepped to the side with her.

"Catherine, I'm finding myself a bit…light headed…" He began haltingly.

"Oh no, shall I fetch you a drink?" She raised a hand for a servant, but Henry waved them away.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I was just thinking that I should like to take a walk and was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

"Of course, Henry." She nodded and looped her arm around his.

The music followed them out into the hall as they left the throne room. It had been one of his cousins' birthday, and as dauphin he was required to attend. He was just so thankful he didn't have to go alone for once. Constance was a nice girl, but she was just so annoyingly loud. Henry left all the talking to his cousin to Catherine and she had done an admirable job. Now though, Henry just wanted the quiet with his lady. He looked down at her. Her fair hair shone white in the moonlight and her skin glowed like a pearl. He couldn't wait anymore. Henry stopped walking and Catherine jerked, thinking they were still moving forward. She chuckled to herself and turned a smile up to him. That smile. He ran his knuckles against her jaw, loving the softness of her skin. Catherine was dead silent now. Her heart had all but stopped as she waited for what Henry was going to do next. He threaded his fingers through hers and drew her closer to him. She went to him without hesitation.

Letting his thumbs stroke over the backs of her hands, he guided her to hold him about the neck. She was shy as she stepped up even closer, linking her fingers behind his neck. Her big hazel eyes looked up at him, curious and anxious, but willing. Eye lashes fluttering in bewilderment, she quickly licked her lips. Her tongue went out to wet her petal red lips and Henry mirrored her action. His breathing hitched when she slid a hand down to run across the column of his neck. He swallowed hard and her petite fingers followed the curve of his Adam's apple as he did. The young prince couldn't be sure if she was doing it or if he was just imagining it, her fingers were so light against him, but he felt her fingertips graze against the pulse in his neck. He shivered against her. Her other hand fed its fingers into his hair, lightly clutching his dark locks in her grip.

Henry let out a soft groan and tilted his head back before leaning down to kiss her. Their lips brushed together in a mere whisper before—_CRASH BANG CLATTER!_ The two off them jumped out of their skin before rushing off, Henry's hand wrapped around hers. He had no clue where they were going, but eventually he found a door and pushing it open, rushed inside. He slammed the door closed and held Catherine against himself. He had landed them in a storage closet. It was pitch black and the only thing he was sure of was Catherine against him. Her breathing against him, hands fisting into his shirt and jacket, if he could just calm down… Then she started to giggle. It started out as a little shaking of her shoulders, then her body then it spilled from her mouth in happy little waves. It _was_ rather funny. Henry began laughing along with her.

"Why did we run again?" She asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I have no clue." Then he realized all the places they were touching in the dark.

Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, her hair tickled his chin, her legs tangled up in his. He gently pushed her away.

"Catherine?" He said softly.

"Yes, Henry?" She was still recovering from her giggles.

"I…I'm sorry for kissing, well, trying to kiss you in the hall. It was rather presumptuous of me." He then awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Oh." He could hear her blush. "No, it was fine, I mean, you're going to be my husband, you can kiss me whenever you'd like."

"Really?" He was rather excited now.

A rustle, perhaps she shrugged. "If you want to kiss me, yes."

"And if I asked to kiss you now?"

There was a beat of silence.

"You don't have to ask, Henry."

In the dark, she reached out for him. Catherine's fingers brushed against his chain and taking hold of it, pulled lightly. How the tables have turned. Henry once again wrapped his arms around her small waist and Catherine snaked her arms up, her hands going to his hair. She was lovely and soft and he could see her clearly in his mind. Her red dress, her jewels, what he hoped to be a smile on her face. As he couldn't be exactly sure, he slowly bent his head until he met with her forehead and from there gave her tiny kisses down to her mouth. Her sigh was happiness.

"Catherine?" He murmured against her mouth.

She tilted her head to the side in preparation of his kiss. "Yes, Henry?"

"You don't have to ask either." He pulled away from her by inches.

He could imagine that face she got when she was confused. "What?"

"Kiss me because you want to, Catherine." He played with the ends of her hair.

She just shook her head. "Henry, it isn't…"

"Kiss me, Catherine."

Another shake of her head. "But I…"

"Kiss me, Catherine.

"I…" He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Catherine." Henry left kisses along her cheek. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"…Yes." Her hesitation was so endearing to him.

He kissed back up her other cheek. "Then please, do."

A hand came to slide down his face, her thumb helping her to see. She stroked his face until she found his lips. She traced over them, trembling. Taking a handful of his shirt, she brought him down to her level. Her breath came out raggedly as she neared him. He dropped his hands from her and let her guide him to her mouth. Catherine's eager lips folded over his with a slight moan. She kissed him slowly, languidly and time stopped in that little storage closet for the two of them. Her lips moved against his in the most shy of dances, but Henry loved it. If this was how his Catherine would kiss him, he would be a very happy man for the rest of his days. Then her mouth opened slightly and she took in his lower lip into her mouth. Oh Lord. He had to break away from her.

"I'm sorry, Henry, did I do it wrong? I'm sorry, I thought…" Worry crept into her voice and Henry did his best to calm down.

"Don't be sorry, you were perfect." He reached out and held her hand. "I just wanted you to know what you were capable of. Did you like doing it?"

He loved hearing her smile when she spoke. "Yes, it was…very interesting."

"Good."

"Henry?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"I'd like to kiss you again."

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I just wanted to show Henry trying to help Catherine gain a little more confidence in herself and besides, kissing in the dark is so much fun! I mean, she was taking some initiative there, so he was helping her along? All my love to E. S. Posthumus Radio and their EPPPIIIIICCCCC music. Henry is such a tease though, and I love it. I hope you do, too? More kisses to come. I know that things are seeming to escalate very quickly, but I wanted things to be not so awkward on their wedding night, so I'm trying to get them more comfortable with each other. Catherine was at convents for a while, sooooo unless the nuns taught her Kissing 101 in everything that she studied, I wanted her to get some practice in.

To nainachica: Oh, thank you, sweetheart! I usually get called other things, but I will definitely take goddess under my belt. I think we're stepping most decidedly away from innocence, hope you weren't banking on that too hard!

To Bea: He seems to be a very good kisser, doesn't he? Having you feel like that was exactly my intention. As with nainachica, I hope you will keep in mind that this is going to rise up in levels, I mean, it's rated T and well…you know what my T looks like. I hope you'll stay around for it!

To smacked lover 22: I picture this chapter to be less swoon-y, more flustered. Do you agree? How'd you feel about it? I'm so glad you liked it so far.

To Catherine Woods: My first kiss was most decidedly NOT like theirs, but I mean, who _ever_ gets it as well as Catherine and Henry in my stories? LOL

To Maya: I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! Lord have mercy, I hope you still do? I'm nervous. I am so honored to be your favorite. I hope to do well by you!

To Elisa: Thank you dearest, I hope you liked this chapter as well :)


	4. A New Kind of Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: I should probably update Assurance, but I woke up with this in my head and you know the both of them are so impatient. Can't go against my King and Queen. It's been a good long while since the last chapter in terms of the timeline, and they've become closer and much more…familiar with each other. Enjoy the read!

"Catherine!"

She turned and saw her prince. He'd thrown open the doors and was smiling at her with the biggest of smiles on his face. Catherine smiled back at him before his strides carried him to her in a few short paces and he took her up in his arms, spinning her around. She laughed, holding on to him around the shoulders as her feet swung off of the ground. Henry was warm and large and comforting as he held her aloft. His strong arms around her middle were firm and gentle and so familiar. Henry had been off touring the country, fighting off a recent wave of bandits on the roads and Catherine was so glad to see him. He was expected tomorrow or else she would've met him at the gate, but she was too happy to care that she hadn't known. Finally setting her down on her feet, the prince rested his head against his lady's and held her close.

"I know I must smell of horse and travel, but I just need to hold you, Catherine." He admitted sincerely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She stroked his face fondly. "Welcome home, Henry." Henry's smile became wider.

"Are you finding France to be your home now?" He asked, hopeful.

She blushed prettily before answering. "It is when you're here."

He kissed her briefly. "I missed you, Catherine." She smiled and returned his kiss, no longer shy.

"And I, you, Henry." Suddenly, she seized in his arms. "Wait, Henry, you aren't injured or anything, are you? Did you see much fighting? I should get you to the infirmary." She began to pull away from him, but Henry just pulled her closer with a laugh.

"No, I'm not injured. Yes, I did. I don't need to go the infirmary." He brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

Catherine held his hand against her, leaning her face into his touch. "Henry, are you sure? Even a scrape…"

"I'm _fine_, Catherine, though I do think I like you fussing over me."

"It's my job to fuss over you, I'm to be your wife." She threaded her fingers through his.

He raised their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her hand. "Well, wife-to-be, will you come sit with me? It's been a long journey…"

"Oh! Yes, of course, how silly of me. Should I ring for refreshments?" Henry shook his head and led her to the couch.

"No, I just want to be alone with you." He chuckled as her blush deepened. "Is that so embarrassing?" He settled into the corner of her couch and kicked off his shoes.

"It's not embarrassing, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm just not used to such attention."

"Get used to it." He pulled her into his lap and guided her head down to his. "I think I missed this most of all." Henry placed kisses to the underside of her jaw, loving that she squirmed.

"Hmm, really? I'm sure Tonnerre gave you a few kisses on the road." Catherine tried not to giggle as Henry began kissing behind her ear. She was so ticklish there.

"He did, but I think I'd rather prefer my lady than my horse." Catherine pulled away from his kisses and gave him a playfully serious look.

"Don't tell Tonnerre that, he'll get jealous and throw you." She tossed her hair over her shoulder for emphasis.

"I'll take the chance."

Catherine sighed as Henry began kissing her neck. This was new for them, and she most heartily approved. Tilting her head a little bit more to the side to give him more access to herself, she settled into his embrace. His kisses were warm and wonderful and she began to wonder what it would be like to be doing this without their clothes. A particularly dark and lustful thought, she chastised herself for being so brazen, but then his kisses were trailing down her neck and towards her…Catherine took a fistful of his hair and gentle lifted his head away from her. She kissed him, loving how he responded to her initiative. It was so much better when you didn't have to ask for permission to kiss your fiancé. She leaned more fully against him, sliding her hands up to his chest and playing with the ends of his laces. His kisses became more heated, more hungry and she gasped when his tongue came out to touch her lips.

Everything that they had done today had been so much more than they had ever done previously, and she was still surprised at what she was letting herself do. Catherine was still very new to the physical aspects of a relationship and was unsure of what to do next. Perhaps she should reciprocate? Shyly, her tongue went out to brush against Henry's lips. He groaned and she did it again. His hands on her held her tighter to him. She felt his mouth open, and she retracted from his lips. Henry chased her, bringing her back to him and gently probed her mouth with his tongue. Did he want her to open her mouth? How very…Oh. _Oh._ Catherine gave a little moan of her own. When she opened her mouth to him, Henry snaked his tongue inside and it was all so…Oh, Lord. Her hands had gone up to hold his head and bring him closer to her. His tongue was so hot and wet inside mouth, she gasped as his brushed hers. Should she? She did. She brushed back.

At that moment, Henry flipped them around on the couch. Her back hit the cushions as Henry began to vigorously plunder her mouth. He had a hand and knee on either side of her as she lay beneath him. Catherine's hands went to his neck and up into his hair, holding him against her. Pushing up against his tongue with her own, she stroked and caressed him, finding enjoyment out of this type of kissing. Henry let her come into his mouth with her tongue to explore. It was such an odd, but at the same time, delicious feeling. Then he began lightly sucking on her and she became breathless. Her head swam of the most sinful images, but everything he was doing to her just made those images seem like exactly what she wanted to do next. He was so far away from her, hovering above her body. If only he could just…

"Dauphin?" A muffled call through the door.

Henry lifted his head from hers and let himself rest on her shoulder for a moment before getting up on his knees and angling towards the door.

"What is it?!" He was rather annoyed at the moment.

Catherine sat up and laid a gentle hand on his chest. He was irritated and so was she, but he was a prince. Henry would always have responsibilities. He took covered her hand with his and gave her a soft smile.

"Apologies for disturbing you, Milord, but the King wishes to see you."

Henry sighed. "Let him know I'm coming."

Catherine leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss. "Your father awaits you."

"Father can wait."

AN: I hoped you all liked it! Good gracious was that a whirlwind to write! I hope you enjoyed it, we're nearing the wedding soon.

To Catherine Woods: Thank you for the review dear, this chapter was amped, but I think it was believable? Oh well!

To Maya: You flatter me! Well, they aren't shy anymore! Is there anything specific you'd like before the wedding because we're almost there. I can fit something in before the wedding if you want, or just go straight into it. The wedding and wedding night may be chopped up, I don't know yet. It's your story so just let me know what you'd like. OH! Also for the wedding/wedding night any specific requests? Candles and moonlight? Awkwardly knocking over the wine decanter? Just let me know!

To nainachica: I'm happy you made that connection :) I see this story as an exponential curve so everything kinda just shot up in this chapter, hopefully you still approve!

More to come soon! After this story is finished, I will begin on a new story for Catherine Woods wherein we will explore what happened between shots of the bedroom scene (will be all sorts of steamy as only Catherine and Henry can do) and the consequences of that moment. Hint: pitter-pat, pitter-pat. Thank you for reading everyone!


	5. A lady's desires

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. Can I have my Catherine and Henry spin off yet? No? Oh well.

AN: Here is the chapter before the wedding like you asked for Maya! I hope everyone is enjoying the story? Get ready for some rather "heavy petting" as one might say. Anyone fancy hiding in the dark with our prince? Timeline wise: they have been sharing some kisses from last time to this time, getting even farther into a comfortable place with each other. Enjoy the read.

Catherine was giggling behind her hand, trying to keep quiet as Henry pulled her through the halls of the castle. It had been a dark and stormy afternoon, an unkind autumn day and everyone was stuck in the castle. The prince, annoyed and a bit stir-crazy proposed a game of hide and seek. He and Catherine were currently trying to find a place to hide. The castle was large with many nooks and crannies to hide inside of, but he had one special place that he knew they would never be found. Rounding a corner, Henry crept along the wall, a hand outstretched. Finding the opening behind the tapestry, he lifted the cloth and urged Catherine through the archway. He took a nearby torch from the wall and followed her into the dark, holding the torch aloft. Henry took his lady's hand and walked down the few steps with her into the tunnels beneath the castle. He used to play here as a child, finding the solitude in their dark walls against the overwhelming light of court life. Henry gave Catherine's hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew she hated the cold, but he would be there to protect her from her memories. Letting go of her hand, Henry worked to affix the torch into the ground. Finished, he turned to his fiancée who had leant up against the wall. Her soft hazel eyes were lovely, turned more gold as they were only illuminated by the light of the torch. She reached out her hand to him which he took.

His lady pulled him closer. "How long do you think we have until they find us?"

"Oh, I would say quite a long while."

"Whatever shall we do with our time?" She asked not-so-innocently.

He was willing to play her game. "I should think that we are both terribly good conversationalists and that we would find amusement in each other."

Catherine tapped a finger against her mouth. Her beautiful, delicious, intriguing mouth. "Hmm, conversation you say? I'm not exactly sure I seek out conversation today."

"What would my lady prefer?"

"I think that your lady would prefer her prince."

"My lady shall have everything that she desires."

Henry swooped down and crushed a kiss upon her lips. She had never thought a passion like his existed, much less believed that it would be turned onto her. Catherine would think back on their first kisses and laugh at herself. Oh, how brazen she had thought she was. Nothing made her feel quite as confident as Henry and his lips on hers. He made her feel like the most intelligent, clever, _beautiful_ girl in the world. He made her feel like she was some sort of goddess out of myth that commanded men with the merest look. Henry certainly responded that way. All she had to do was look at her fiancé to have him walk across the whole room to her, to pull her away to some empty corridor so that they could have a moment for a stolen kiss. So many stolen kisses. He came to her once in the evening. Her servants announced him just in time for her to toss on a robe. Henry had strode in the room, his noble bearing present even as he was only clothed in nightclothes, and kissed her.

He'd taken her around the waist and fused his lips to hers. Unrestricted by a corset, she'd completely melted into him. As always, Henry had kept her from falling, his arms steadying her. And now. Now it was just as good, or perhaps better because they were truly alone. In the dark with her prince and no one to find them for what may be hours yet, this was the first time that they had time for each other without interruptions. No servants. No summons. No prying eyes. He could kiss her and she could kiss him without worrying that someone would see them. She could sigh without stifling her sounds. He could moan outright instead of muffling his pleasure into her neck. Catherine felt wanton with him, and she didn't even care. Henry was only wearing a loose shirt today and Catherine got a rather naughty idea. Pulling him closer, she slid her hands up and under his shirt. His flesh was burning beneath her hands as she felt his taut muscles. Henry had gasped at her act, but hadn't pulled away, he'd pushed more against her and what was…_Oh_. Oh goodness.

For the first time, Henry had allowed himself to fully let his length press into her. When he had come to her in the night, he had been excited to see her, but hadn't been at full attention. That wasn't the case now. His arousal was heated stone against her thigh as he kissed her up against the wall. The coldness of the wall intensified the burn of him. As he kissed her, their tongues warring for dominance, he ground his hips against her. Catherine gasped and Henry slipped his tongue into her mouth. His grinding had a certain rhythm against her as he played inside her mouth. Henry slid his tongue up against the roof of her mouth in slow circular patterns. It was all she could do to not faint from all that he inspired in her. A fluttering in her stomach. Her breath coming in short, ragged draws. Her heart had acquired a stutter. Her hands rounded to his back and dug her nails into skin, urging him to come even impossibly closer to her. The prince grunted as her nails bit into his skin, but he liked it.

Dragging his lips away from her pouting lips, he caressed her skin with his mouth. Moving up to her ear, he gave a kiss to the lobe before running his wicked tongue against the shell. Her breathing hitched and she stayed as still as she could, her eyes sliding shut. Henry whispered compliments of her beauty and wit. He whispered of their future together and what he would soon do to her in their wedding bed. Her eyes snapped open. Surely he wouldn't? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? That dark look in his eyes was everything she needed to know. He was sincere. Oh Lord. She kissed him then. She kissed him long and hard and with all the excitement she had to soon be his. Henry slid a hand from her hip and down her thigh. It tickled, but Catherine just kept on kissing him. His hand was doing something to her leg, but she was too distracted by their kissing to take much notice. Then her legs got cold. Her legs were cold and her skirts were much higher than they should be. She pushed him away.

Henry stood there slightly dazed with his arms empty of her. Then he understood. Reaching slowly for her hand, he breathed a sigh of relief when she took it and stepped into the circle of his arms. Catherine snuggled into his chest, her curls brushing against his jaw as she folded her arms around him. For everything they had done, she wanted to wait. He could wait. He'd been waiting for months on end for her, what was a few weeks? He wanted her to trust him, she could trust him with anything she wanted to share. For now he would settle with protecting her body from all others, including himself. Even with all that they had done before, what they had been doing earlier, she was still so innocent. He wanted her, they both knew that. It seemed as if she wanted him, but she wanted to wait and he could respect that. If that's what she wanted, that is exactly what she would get. Catherine was his lady, and his lady would always have what she desired.

AN: Dear Maya, I hope that this is what you were looking for? NEXT UP IS THE WEDDING! Not sure if the wedding night will be separate. We'll see. Thank you for reading!

To smacked lover 22: Their comfort is exponential, but Catherine plateaued, which I can totally believe. I hope you saw it that way too?

To Catherine Woods: LOL Saw what you did there. If your heart blew up, it's okay, I've got super glue and duct tape. I'll patch you up better than Nostradamus!

To demedicigirl: Gracious, thank you darling. Much appreciated! Did you like this chapter?

To Maya: This is my version of "heavy kissing", was it to your imagination? Want you to know that I may not get the next section up directly tomorrow, but sometime soon, definitely. I also like Catherine and Henry kissing. They'll be doing more next chapter, I HOPE YOU APPROVE!


	6. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: And here we go with the wedding. Totally making the wedding rites up as a combo of Francis and Mary's wedding and Kenna and Bash's wedding, anything awkwardly unhistorical is me trying to pull a CW and take my own creative license on history. Just go with it. Cross your fingers and enjoy!

She didn't hear the gasps as she began her walk down the aisle. She didn't hear the whispers as she fought to control her breathing. She clenched her fingers together in front of her as she counted the tiles. Fifteen, sixteen…Henry was waiting for her, her prince was waiting for her. Twenty-two, twenty-three…She would be a princess soon. Thirty-eight, thirty-nine…He would be hers and she would be his. Fifty-seven. They would belong to each other. She ran out of tiles to count. Turning slightly, Catherine took a breath and glanced over at her husband to be. He was handsome as always, turned out in a gorgeous blue doublet with a golden sash and a chain around his shoulders. She sincerely hoped she looked half as beautiful as he did. He held out his hand to her and drew her to his side. Smiling at her in that soft way she had come to love, he leant down to her ear.

"A you ready to share a life with me?"

"As long as I was by your side, I would be ready for anything."

Henry's smile grew from ear to ear and went in to kiss her. Catherine stopped him with a fond smile and gentle hand on his chest. They had plans before all of that. He nodded and guided her to kneel before the priests. The marriage contract was brought before him and he signed it readily, passing the quill to her. Taking a breath, she signed off her name with a flourish. They were husband and wife in the eyes of the law, and now it was time to bind themselves before God and man. The priests said the prayers over them and guided their hands together to say the words. Her hands trembled as he held them. He stroked over her knuckles with his thumb, bringing comfort to her. Smiled gratefully at him as the hall broke out into a roar of applause. Tossing them all a look of feigned indifference, Henry leant down and kissed his bride.

Standing just inside the door of the ballroom, Catherine and Henry stood side by side to receive their guests. She'd be standing beside him for the rest of her life and she couldn't wait. As another nobleman came to kiss her hand and offer congratulations and best wishes, she felt Henry put an arm around her waist. He nodded to the next few nobles and guided her away towards the refreshments. Henry knew just when she wanted to be saved. Her hand felt disgustingly moist from all the messy kisses she had gotten. Wiping off her hand on a nearby tablecloth as surreptitiously as she could, she felt Henry nudge her. She looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face, but laughed as he did exactly the same. Not exactly the kind of kisses they enjoyed. Henry motioned for a cup of punch for his…princess. He had a princess now.

Her dress was white, flowing from her shoulders down to her waist and flaring out at her hips. Lace and pearls embellished the bodice, matching lace was sewn to her cuffs. Her hair was pulled into a pearl embossed snood with a few russet strands left out to frame her lovely face. She tinkled as she walked, her ears were adorned with chandelier type earrings that once again followed the pearl theme of Catherine's wedding ensemble. Henry saw none of this. All he saw was her smile, the way her eyes lit up, the way she held his hand in hers. She hadn't yet let go of him since they had escaped the receiving line. Henry loved that she reached for him on her own now with no urging on his part. Her little fingers fit so well between his, his little wife who held his hand.

Catherine leaned into his side, happily wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a hand on his chest as they watched the others dance. Henry slipped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. He had a princess. He had a wife now, a woman who was quickly becoming the most important person in the world to him. She reached up to adjust the chain around his shoulders, her husband's shoulders. It was funny. Although she had been quite nervous at the wedding, she felt a sort of calm now that she was his wife. He'd begun as a sort of stranger to her, only really known through word of mouth and now…Now she felt like she couldn't go a day without seeing him. Catherine couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been able to make him smile or laugh. A time when she would lay with him in the grass somewhere in the grounds and feed him bit of her meal with his head in her lap. He'd just taken a sip of her punch, but she didn't mind. They'd be sharing a lot more than a beverage tonight.

Her cheeks flushed. The wedding night. Oh, Lord. Henry had been so understanding with her and had never pushed her farther than they had gotten in the tunnels. Their kisses and stolen embraces kept her awake at night, thinking about everything that had transpired between them. Henry had taught her how to kiss, but she wondered what else he would teach her. What lessons would she learn tonight? She shivered slightly at the thought. Catherine could admit in the darkness of her mind that she had imagined what it would be like to be with Henry. His lips were heaven against all the places clearly visible. She was nearly undone when he kissed her neck, what if he…A fresh surge of embarrassment ran through her as she remembered what he had said to her in the tunnels. A flutter of nervous pleasure in her core made certain other parts of her rather heated. Only her Henry had ever made her feel this way. His lips, his hands, his…she couldn't even think the word without becoming a bit breathless.

"Catherine! Cousin dearest, congratulations!"

It was Hortensa.

"Thank you, Hortensa."

"My, Catherine, you look a little red. Are you ill? Or was your complexion always so unpleasant?"

"I believe she has just had too much to drink. Here, _cousin dearest_, hold it for her? My thanks on behalf of my wife."

Henry shoved the cup into Hortensa's hands and walked away with an arm around Catherine. She turned a shocked face up to him, but didn't have time to say much as Henry took her hand and spun her around. She laughed and went along with it, turning back to him. She loved it when he danced with her, and expected that she always would. His grin as he took her hand and guided her in circles made her forget all about her horrible cousin. Who could remember their name when Henry looked at you like that? Catherine certainly couldn't. Soon enough, the song ended and applause broke out as Henry leant down to give his new bride a little kiss on the corner of her mouth, a memory of all that had passed between them. She gasped and touched the spot where he had kissed her. Yes, they were free with their kisses, but never had he kissed her in such a public setting. Henry waved his hand for the music to continue before guiding her off of the dance floor.

Leading her over to a more quiet corner of the room, Henry told her to close her eyes. She gave him a skeptical look. He rolled his eyes good naturedly and laid a hand over those hazel eyes of hers. Catherine giggled and took his hands away, keeping her eyes closed. Waving a hand in front of her to ensure that she had actually closed her eyes, Henry put his hand in his pocket and fished out the small gift he had made for her. Lifting her hand up to his chest, he slipped a ring onto her finger. Catherine opened her eyes in surprise and gasped at the ring. It was a ring made of rubies and garnets masterfully worked into a swirling pattern all around. Looking up at her husband, she didn't know what to say. At a loss, Catherine reached up and kissed him. Her hands went into his hair and his arms reached out for her hips. They were still kissing when a whooping went out around the room. Catherine and Henry broke away from each other to see everyone watching them and cheering.

"Seems the dauphin and dauphine want to get started on their wedding night already!"

With that, Henry was carted off by the men and Catherine by the women.

AN: Putting it out there, Catherine DOES have this one red ring that she wears all the time. We get a little shot of it when she picks up Mary's ring that Aylee dropped when she "stole" it. After seeing how she rotates her jewelry and how that particular ring stayed on her finger, I just thought I'd put in some background for it. I'm sorry I haven't been posting recently everybody, I've been doing family things. I will tell you that directly after I post this, I will begin to work on the wedding night.

To Catherine Woods: Oh sweetie, you'll hurt your face that way, buuuuut more grinning to come.

To smacked lover 22: After the wedding night, I'll begin a different project, but hopefully you'll like that one too! After I get a little more confident in where that one will go, I will be posting a story that isn't connected to this story, but does deal with the early days of their marriage and on.

I hope you liked this!


	7. You Should Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: AND HERE WE GO WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER! Maya, I do hope you enjoyed this story and that you'll let me know what you thought. Everyone ready for Catherine and Henry's wedding night? Right oh, let's go! Enjoy the read. Oh, strong T warning for sexual content if you didn't know already. Just saying.

"Leave us."

"Milord…"

"Just go."

"I must…"

"The rites will be fulfilled without your presence. Everyone, out!"

There was a great shuffling as the men and women shuffled out of the bedchamber. Catherine thought the priests didn't look very happy, but Henry just pushed them out. Closing the door he glanced over at his wife. She was in the middle of their bed with the covers turned down. Her perfect little hands were resting in her lap with her curls cascading down her shoulders. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the ring he had given her early on tonight. She looked…excited? Scared? Nervous? He hoped the first was true. Striding over to the side of the bed, Henry reached for her hand and drew her out of their bed. Confused, Catherine swung her legs out of bed and tried not to blush when Henry watched her bare legs dropped to the floor. She was getting anxious for what they would do, why had he taken her out of their bed? As if he had read her mind, Henry brought her in close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck just as he had once before.

"It's not a sprint." He gently tugged on her hair to have her head go back. "It's a marathon."

Before she could say anything, Henry's lips were against hers. His kisses were light and gentle as they moved against her mouth. Getting up onto the tips of her toes, she leant more into his embrace as they kissed. His hands on her hips were firm as he held her flush against his body. She could definitely feel the outline of his arousal against her abdomen this time. For all the passion he had, Henry's kisses were still soft against her. His hands were hot through the material of her nightgown and she found herself wanting to know what it would feel like to have his hands and mouth and _self_ against her, fully bare. Surely they couldn't, that wasn't the way things were done. Then again, Henry had thrown everyone out, and that wasn't done either. Maybe he wanted to know, too? She wasn't sure. There were so many questions going through her mind, so many until... Oh, Lord. What was he doing? She didn't even care as long as he didn't stop.

A hand on her breast as he kissed her, Henry kneaded the soft cloth covered mound in his palm. She'd gasped when he had first touched her and he smiled against her mouth, becoming more heated in their kisses. Her nipple was a hardened pebble beneath his hand. Would she mind terribly if he asked her to take off her nightgown? Henry wanted to kiss her there, but felt it wouldn't be felt the same if she was completely bare. He kissed down the pale column of her throat, giving her a little bite at the juncture of her shoulder. Catherine gasped as she arched her body up into him. Was she even supposed to feel like this? She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to. It felt so blessedly good. Henry continued kissing down her neck and chest. His tongue flicked out to taste the curve of her breast. Her moan was everything he hoped it would be. She seemed to be enjoying herself and with that, Henry began to undo the laces that kept her nightgown on.

It was cool as the material slid down from her shoulders, but Henry was so warm. She pulled her arms out of the gown before pulling his head up for a heated kiss. Her tongue inside his mouth was divine. She stroked his tongue slowly, wrapping hers this way and that around his. It was all so, so good. She was so good. With the nightgown settled around her hips, Henry was free to touch her, and he did. She squeaked when he laid his hand against her breast this time. Soft, so soft. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands as he squeezed her. Catherine broke away from him to gasp. She leant away a little to see what he was doing. Rolling his thumbs over her peaks in little circles, he had to wrap an arm around her as she arched up into him so far that he thought she would fall. She giggled a little, but that giggle turned into a groan when Henry put his mouth over her breast. He kissed her there, sucking a little at her nipple. He was surprised when she took his head in her hands to keep him against her. Encouraged that she like this sort of attention, Henry ran his tongue over her. A gasp. He did it again. A louder gasp. Oh, he liked doing this. Taking her nipple between his teeth, he lightly massaged her nipple in his mouth. Catherine was writhing in this arms as he moved over to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

She moaned. "Henry…" He let go of her.

"Yes, darling?"

"I…" She was breathless. "I have to lie down…"

Sweeping her up into his arms, he took his wife to bed. Henry laid her out gently onto the covers before taking the nightgown completely off of her. He stopped breathing. Catherine was beyond all imagination. When he would think of her late at night, this goddess isn't what he saw. Whatever images he had conjured to sate himself paled in comparison to his wife's beautiful form. She was curves and dips and softness and everything he could ever want. At his silence upon resting his gaze upon her, Catherine began to pull the covers up and over herself. She wasn't what he wanted. Disheartened that she was such a disappointment to her husband, she held back the tears, determined not to cry in front of him. Henry stopped her with a hand, tossing the blankets and furs aside. Why would anyone ever consider covering up such a beautiful creature? Running a hand along the curve of her waist a fresh bout of arousal surged through him thinking that this was underneath all the layers he saw throughout the day. All _this_.

"Henry? Henry, I'm sorry. If you could just pass me my nightgown, we can continue. If you still want to, that is…" She tried to cover herself up with her hair and her hands.

"What?" Why would he want to have her put her nightgown on again? Why would he ever want her to wear clothes again?

"I know I'm not pretty, but perhaps if I cover myself again, it will be alright?"

He sighed. "Catherine, no…" He began before she cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave then." He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her on the bed.

"Catherine, you misunderstand me." Her mouth formed a little circle and he just had to kiss her. "I meant, Catherine, no, I don't want you to cover yourself." He gave her another kiss. "Don't ever say that you're not pretty to me, to yourself or anyone ever again. You're beautiful my darling, I want you to know that." A kiss to her neck.

"But Henry…" A kiss to her pulse

"No, you're beautiful." A kiss to her breast.

"Henry…" A kiss to her waist.

"You're still beautiful." A kiss to her thigh.

"Henry!" A kiss higher up on her thigh.

"Don't you listen, woman?" He was getting closer.

"Henry, what are you doing?!" She tried to shift away, but he just held her hands.

"Exactly what I promised I would do on our wedding night." And then he kissed her.

Catherine let her head fall back into the pillows as he continued to kiss her, tilting her hips up at a different angle. Her eyes slid shut and oh, _Lord_. His tongue had come out. Henry was swirling his skilled tongue around her in circles, pressing down upon her in a way she couldn't even comprehend. She bent her knees, not knowing what she should do with herself. He was…He was kissing her. Oh, it felt so good. Reaching down, Catherine took a handful of his hair into her grasp. He worked his mouth against her in those circular patterns, but what was this? His fingers were…She shrieked his name. Catherine could feel him smile against her as he continued. Throwing her head back and spreading her legs wider for him, she squeezed her eyes shut as something deep within her started to tense. Henry was enjoying the sounds she was making, the little moans and gasps and her writhing body against his. He added another finger and smiled. His wife didn't even know what was to come. Catherine cried out his name as she saw stars behind her closed eyes. As her breathing evened out, Henry came up to lie beside her. She opened her eyes with a highly satisfied look on her face and he smiled at her.

"Do you believe me now?"

All she could do right was nod. Catherine didn't have the strength to move after all that.

"Are you ready to be mine?"

Another nod and held out her arms to him. Henry settled himself atop her, making sure his weight didn't crush her. Her hips cradled him against her and when their eyes locked, she knew everything would be alright. Catherine lost herself to her husband and became more with him. Henry met the mountain with his wife and climbed to the peak with her. They fell off the edge, clinging together in the long moments after they'd been spent. The prince made love to his princess that night.

AN: And there it is, the end. This story was for Guest Reviewer Maya, I hope it was everything that you could have wanted from this story! Thank you everyone for reading, I do hope you enjoyed this.

To demedicigirl: I hope you liked the story!

To Maya: In the bedroom scene when they kiss, you can see the ring I had my eye on in the foreground of the shot when she brings him closer to her by holding onto his shoulder if you want another shot of the ring.

If anyone had anything that they'd like to see, just hit me with a PM or a review and I'll do my best. Thank you to all the people who favorited and followed this story and to all the readers once again, thank you darlings!


End file.
